


The Greenwood Royal Family

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Series: Q&A with the Fellowship of the Ring [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Headcanon about Elves, Headcanons about Legolas' family, Legolas & Boromir friendship, Siblings, curious hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: During a Fellowship discussion, Pippin questions Legolas about his siblings and Legolas reveals a bit about his family.
Relationships: None
Series: Q&A with the Fellowship of the Ring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Greenwood Royal Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely based on my personal headcanons about Mirkwood/Greenwood in general and the royal family in particular. 
> 
> I borrowed the name of Legolas' eldest sibling (though not his look) from the amazing and eternal work Sansukh! For all those who haven't read it yet, I deeply recommend it. It influenced a lot of the fandom in regards to headcanons about dwarven culture and while it is not finished, it doesn't hang on a cliffhanger, so it's safe to read!

** The Greenwood Royal Family **

“...and that, my dear friends, are all of my relations”, Pippin finished his rather long speech with a deep sigh and took a drag from his pipe. 

In his pleasure, he did not notice that his cousins and Sam could barely contain their laughter and that Gandalf chuckled quietly to himself. Their merriment came from the fact that Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli’s eyes had glazed over only halfway into the speech, while Legolas had clearly lost interest in the conversation as well and had begun mending his arrows. 

Pippin took another deep breath and then turned towards the elf, which had been the centre of the hobbit’s interest since the start of the journey, and asked: “Legolas, do you have any siblings?” 

The elf startled almost invisibly and then answered: “Well, Master Pippin, I do not have quite as many relations as you but I do have 3 siblings as well.” He smiled gently at Pippin’s shout of surprise. 

Frodo was also startled. “My uncle always told me that Elves do not have many children”, he exclaimed: “And now I’ve learnt that Elrond has three and your father has four!” Gandalf smiled in amusement and turned towards Legolas, clearly signalling that the elf should answer the hobbits' questions. 

Legolas sighed and then put aside his arrows, clearly thinking that this enquiry demanded his full attention. 

“Young hobbits, you are right in thinking that elves generally do not have many children. Or, at least, this is true for the Noldor elves of this age, to which Lord Elrond belongs. Therefore he is an oddity, but you must remember that two of his children are twins and therefore came into being at the same time. 

But I am both of Sindar and Silvan descent and among the Wood- Elves it is not unusual to have three children or more. Our fate is closely intertwined with Middle- Earth and it’s mortals and therefore we celebrate life more.” 

Aragorn briefly looked like he wanted to protest for the sake of his foster father but he was interrupted by Pippin’s next question: “And, Legolas, what are your siblings like? Do you have brothers or only sisters like me? What are they like? Where are they now?”

The elf laughed at the onslaught of questions and then set about answering them: “I have two sisters and a brother who are all older than I am. My eldest brother is Laindawar, who is the heir to my father’s kingdom. He looks like my mother, dark-haired and dark-eyed, but in temperament he and my father are alike. He is more severe than I am and more equipped to handle matters of the state. But he loves our people and his wife, Taurmil. 

My eldest sister is called Gilbaneth and she is, in many ways, my people’s queen and guardian as she is the one who cares for the little arguments between people and is responsible for food and housing. Her heart is kind and generous, which has made her a good ambassador to other kingdoms. Gilbaneth looks like my mother in almost everything and only shares mine and my father’s hair colour. 

My youngest sister, who is a mere 300 years older than me, is Aglarmaethor - her name means brilliant warrior and she is that. I long fought at her side and under her guardianship. She is the foremost warrior in our Kingdom and she and I look alike except for her eyes, which are as dark as my mothers. 

They all still reside in the Greenwood with my father, protecting the forest against Sauron and his minions.”

At this, Legolas sneered and he closed his eyes briefly as though to turn his thoughts to his siblings and their fate. Then, he smiled again and looked at Pippin: “Does this answer your questions, little hobbit?”

“I’m not little!”, Pippin cried out and pouted. The fellowship laughed at the young one and Boromir, who had been grinning all along, leaned towards Legolas a bit: “Is the relationship between elven siblings similar to those between human siblings? Do you tease each other and hide each other’s things? Did you ever steal sweets from your father’s kitchen?” 

The hobbits giggled at the thought of serious Boromir doing such silly things and then turned their attention to Legolas, who was also smiling. 

“Alas, my friend, I and my siblings do not do such things. Maybe they did when they were younger, but when I was born, my siblings were already full-grown and had responsibilities to see to”, he answered and at Pippin’s sad gaze, he quickly added: “But they do love me and indulged me in my younger years. There are also other children in the Greenwood who I played with - in a somewhat similar manner to what Boromir has suggested.”

Gandalf laughed, exhaling a big cloud of smoke that almost looked like a young elf as it floated away into the night sky. He leaned forwards towards Pippin and added, almost conspiringly: “The young prince you see before you now was, without a doubt, the most spoiled child in Greenwood and any elven kingdom. Legolas had the happiest childhood imaginable under the circumstances given and the people of Greenwood and even the animals and trees bend to his will.”

“I am not spoilt”, Legolas murmured and he crossed his arms, beginning to pout. Gandalf and Aragorn chuckled and Gandalf said: “My young friends, it seems that we have angered our Prince. Perhaps we should go to sleep now to avoid more dangerous territory.” 

Legolas started to protest but after he got a sharp look from Gandalf, he subsided. Merry and Pippin were disappointed but they curled together with their cousin and Sam while Boromir and Legolas sat near the fire to keep watch. Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf also settled down on their blankets to sleep and a mere 15 minutes later, most of the Fellowship slept peacefully. 

Only Boromir and Legolas, who were still, of course, awake, entertained themselves by silently discussing their childhoods and laughing quietly every once in a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I will put this work in a series and I hope to write more Q&A with the Fellowship eventually!


End file.
